


Legs

by panofaar



Series: Short Olivarry prompts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has nice long legs, Flirting, M/M, Married Olivarry, Oliver has a fetish, Oliver is still jealous of netflix, Sexy Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Barry has an asset that everyone notices except him....and Oliver had developed a fetish because of it.





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I am half asleep while writing this.
> 
> We need more Olivarry love!
> 
> I hope you will like it.XD
> 
> Arigatou!

**Barry:** Ollie, this feels so itchy. Why should I wear this the whole day and I am not a girl.*blushes so hard*

**Oliver:** I thought we had agreed to this, that is my extended punishment to you from last night. And you look extremely hot especially with that sexy legs of yours.

**Barry:** But why do you want me to wear this? I never thought you have a fetish for cross-dressing and fishnet stockings and panty laces.

**Oliver:** Shut up Bear. Now come here I want to savour you a bit before we go to our respective works. 

**Barry:** But Ollie….uhn! Mmph!!...not there it tickles! Ahh!

 

\-----At the CCPD-----

 

**Singh:** Allen, are you okay? Oh I forgot. Should I call you Queen now? 

**Barry:** Uummm….you can still call me Allen Sir. How can I help you? I am okay why?

**Singh:** Please look into these cases I need them this afternoon. You are walking in a funny way. Hmmm? It looks like Mr. Mayor is not that patient *smirks devilishly*.

**Barry:** I uhhh...I am okay Sir! Nothing happened! I assure you promise and I will work on these now! *blushes madly*

**Singh:** It’s okay Kid. Don’t overwork yourself though and it’s part of the relationship. Can’t blame Mr. Mayor his husband has a nice long legs that he can’t resist even in the morning. *pats his shoulder*

**Barry:** It’s not what you think Sir!

**Singh:** Hahahaha! It’s fine kid!

 

\----Several minutes later----

 

**Iris:** Hey Barr! What’s up? Big Belly Burger for my bestfriend! I know you are hungry. Are you okay? Captain Singh told me and Dad earlier that you are not feeling well.

**Barry:** *teary eyed* Iris, I am okay…..

**Iris:** Doesn’t look like okay to me, spill!

**Barry:** I am dying of itch Iris! Just please don’t tell Joe. Oliver made me wear this.

**Iris:** Oh my God Bear! I need to ask Oliver where did he bought this. It looks sexy on you!*squeals*

**Barry:** What!?! No no no please Iris. Don’t tell Ollie that you know. Please! Have mercy on me. I don’t know that he has a fetish on these kinds of stuffs. He even handcuffed me last night.

**Iris:** *devilish smile* you know why he wants you to wear that? Because Barry you have that asset. Your legs! You have long beautiful legs. Don’t you know that?

**Barry:** What?!?! Even you? Captain Singh also told me that earlier. I wanna die now. Please kill me.

 

\-----At STAR Labs-----

 

**Cisco:** Hey dude, are you okay? You walked funny.

**Barry:** I am okay Cisco. I am not hurt.

**Cisco:** Dude, I hate to say this but I envy you.*eats lollipop*

**Barry:** What man? Why? You have powers like me.

**Cisco:** Not that. It’s just that *blushes* I just realize that you have a nice long legs. Suited for being the flash. It’s your asset man.

**Caitlin:** I agree with Cisco, Barry….it’s your asset.

**Barry:** *covers his face* not you two as well. Ugh!

 

\--------

**Oliver:** Hello Bear Babe. Have you been a good boy the whole day? Hmm?

**Barry:** Can you remove them now Ollie? I am dying of itch please? And the handcuffs are too tight...please? please? I am a very good boy the whole day. *teary eyed*

**Oliver** : No, not yet Honey. I am enjoying the view. Let me have my dessert tonight. Prepare yourself and let that legs of yours be put into good use. 

**Barry:**  OhOllie! Ahhh! Nnnn! Ahhh!

 

\---At the other end of the hall---

 

**William:** Teddy do you want to borrow my Vibe Headset Soundproof Version 1.0? Cisco, made me a new one a version 2.0! Isn’t that cool?

**Teddy:** Woof!

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow and message me directly through my tumblr - darknessyuu
> 
> Or through ff.net - fabron.ereese
> 
> Violent reactions are welcome XD
> 
> And suggestions as well...:D


End file.
